


It's just a leap of faith

by Laurels_Never_Lied



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurels_Never_Lied/pseuds/Laurels_Never_Lied
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto, that is the name of the blonde haired delinquent looking to on the roof at basically One in the morning. He is looking down, at the ground stories below the shitty apartment he lives in. Hell, he doesn't even know what floor this is. All he knows is that his leg hurts from walking so much up those stairs.This is my first fanfiction on this account, so I hope it's okay! Constructive criticism is super helpful!





	It's just a leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to vent, I'm sorry.

Ryuji Sakamoto, that is the name of the blonde haired delinquent looking boy on the roof at basically One in the morning. He is looking down, at the ground stories below the shitty apartment he lives in. Hell, he doesn't even know what floor this is. All he knows is that his leg hurts from walking up those all those flights of stairs.

He was always an outcast. No matter what he did to fit in, it was never good enough. No matter how well he did on tests, no matter how many enemies he took out on the front lines. It was never good enough. Never even for Akira. He was kicked out of the track team, his father left because of him, and his friends don't even care about him. He is just the big fool in the group, always mocked by everyone. He wanted to be there for everyone, but nobody ever wants him. Of course they don't, he is just a loud mouth boy who doesn't make a true difference in the world. Even if he died, the Phantom Thieves could continue on.

He thought of what he would look like when he fell to the ground, it would be so bloody. Gruesome even. His blood painting the sidewalk with a crimson. Maybe then he would finally be happy. No he knew he would finally be happy.

He sighs, he knows he has some time to waste. It is basically One now. He walks to the edge of the building. Looking down he cease familiar heads of hair, the people he assumed to be friends. He noticed his friends were all closing in on the building when Morgana pointed out Ryuji on the rooftop. Everybody stop to look at him, he looked down and waved at his friends. Could he even call them friends, they threw him out like he was trash, they disregarded his opinions just called him stupid delinquent boy. Or at least that's what he perceived as. He was one of the founders of the Phantom thieves, but now he's just like a 7th wheel, even a cat fits in better than him.

 

Funny, right. He's brought back to his phone, it's alerting him that somebody is calling him. He doesn't check to see who it is, instead he looks down. He sees Ann collapsed on the ground. Makoto was conforting her.

 

He is hit with a sudden memory, it wasn't too long ago. His mother was telling him how he was a failure, and how he should have never been born. She said that he was just a leech sucking off of her, sucking the life out of her. He didn't notice but he started to cry.

 

His phone beeped with the notification that somebody texted him,

 

★Pi! ★Pi! ★Pi!

 

It rang. It reminded him that he left the P.Thieves group chat a while ago. He left after telling them that he was going to kill himself, short and blunt is a way to put it. That's what snapped him out of his depressing memory, his mother was the only thing he had.

 

He heard the pattern of footsteps going louder and louder, he sprung alert when he heard the door all the way across open.

 

Akira stared him down, the blonde male spun around right as Akira started to run towards. But Akira was to late. The deed was done.

 

 

 

 

He was plummeting to the ground

 

 

He heard familiar, yet distant screams.

 

 

 

 

 

Still he smiled, he could finally give them what they wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A life where the annoying, stupid delinquent doesn't mess everything up.

 

 

 

 

 

A life where a mother doesn't have to be stressed about her son, and can focus on work. Not having another mouth to feed makes everything a lot cheaper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And a life where the track team doesn't have to deal with anymore break ups because of his temper.

He hit the ground smiling.

 

 

And a life of where we felt like he finally belonged.


End file.
